


Reading and Cuddles

by sskinner155



Series: Our Life Together [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Reading to another, Slight mention of past sexual misunderstanding, learning to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Crowley is staying the night at Aziraphale's but his angel had never been one to put much stock in the comfort of his bed.





	Reading and Cuddles

Demons didn't need sleep. It had never been a necessity, but Crowley liked sleep. It was the time when he could shut down his mind, not be bothered by his existence and the world around him. He could disappear into subconsciousness and allow his conscious mind to rest.

In his 6000 years on earth he normally sleep alone. In the beginning when shared sleeping spaces was the norm, he lied next to humans. Shared their warmth and protection. When he mentioned this to his angel once the boy had been scandalized. Apparently when a demon says spent the night with humans there was only one way for it to be preserved.

He had teased Aziraphale about his dirty mind for years to come. But eventually the fad of families and friends sleeping all together had died out and for many centuries he had sleep alone. It wasn't horrible, Crowley was a demon, he didn't have to worry about elements or thieves wanting to slit his throat and as time moved forward the material made for bed got better and cleaner.

This was the reason as to why he now owned a king-sized mattress with a slick metal frame and dark silk pillow and a thick comforter. He often sprawled out across, stretching out his long legs and burrowing his face under the many sheets and pillows. The cool silks soft on his skin the double padding of the mattress easy against the sharp points of his body and quiet darkness surrounding him easing him into an easy sleep.

His bed was a fantasy compared to Aziraphale's. Aziraphale almost never sleep and when he did it was for short times. Because of this his bed was small and thin with a dark worn comforter and one pillow so stiff cuddling up with a brick would be better and a second so flat it could double as a welcomed mat.

Crowley wondered why he opted to stay the night, wondered why he had even thought that sleeping together was a good idea. Aziraphale wasn't actually going to go to sleep he would just lie next to him all night while reading, both on the far to small bed with his legs dangling over on the side a dim lamp sitting on the nightstand while Aziraphale made muttering noise as he read.

He had been lying there to cramped to move his head resting poorly on the brick like pillow trying to sleep but it was never going to happen. He didn't need to sleep; it was just something he liked to do so trying to force it to happen when he was uncomfortable was impossible.

"Are you alright?" Aziraphale asked after about twenty minutes of pretending. Crowley with his eyes closed nodded. "Are you sure? Your as still as a marble statue. And your feet are hanging over the bed oddly."

He opened his eyes, there was a dip between his angel's eyebrows and his blue eyes worried. "Its just a tight fit on this bed. But I'm fine."

He opened his mouth to say something, stopped debated and his face went red as he spoke. "It is a small bed. If you want, we could cuddle together more. If you want that is." Crowley thinned his lips watching the embarrassment spread down Aziraphale's face to his neck and shoulders.

His angel was still shy about touch and affection with each other. They had kissed and held hands but only in the most private of moments as for cuddling it was new territory and for Aziraphale to be the one to suggest it.

"Do you want to?" Crowley asked moving up to his eye leave. He searched for a break in his face a hint that it was only suggested for Crowley's comfort and not his own. He had tried something like it once before, early on when their relationship had shifted from friends to more than friends.

It had been in a moment when Crowley had lost himself. The relief that Hell wasn't going to be bothering him for a while, the excitement of the moment and the build up of years of wanting Aziraphale. He had acted selfish and reckless and Aziraphale was letting him, going along with it. If it wasn't for the fact that Crowley could sense fear, he probably wouldn't have stopped. He wanted to make positive that anything they did Aziraphale wanted too.

"Yes." He said. "Its just a little cuddling before bed, completely innocent really." He sat his book down on the nightstand and adjusted himself up. Moving the blanket, he gestured for Crowley to rest his head on his chest.

Crowley felt sweat drip down his back as he moved, he felt the air around him trying to find any hesitation on Aziraphale's part but on felt his own worry. With the side of his face pressed into his angel's chest he could hear the quick heartbeat. He froze in an awkward pose his head rested on Aziraphale but the rest of his body twisted off to the side.

Aziraphale grabbed his hip and pulled him on top, bringing Crowley's leg up to curve around his waist. His feet were no longer hanging off the edge and his body was press comfortably into Aziraphale's but he was still very tense.

"Are you sure you won't be uncomfortable with most of my weight on top of you?" Crowley asked.

"I'll be perfectly fine." He said bring his hand up and brushing it into his hair. "Relax, you're still very tense."

Crowley eased his body breathing in the sent of his angel, warm clover and maple. Aziraphale's fingers played in his hair, scratching at his scalpe and tickling his neck. There was comfort in being held, he could hear his breathing slow and his heartbeat match with Aziraphale's. He was making the soft muttering noise as he went back to reading. Crowley got curious.

"What are you reading?"

"You wouldn't like it." He said.

"Read it to me, maybe I'd surprise you." He couldn't see his face but felt a smug smile.

"Very well My Dear. 'I couldn't remember he last time I'd talked so much. More often than not, I felt self-conscious, certain I must be boring him.'" He continued to read his voice steady and soothing. Crowley felt his eyelids get heavy and mind drifting out.

Before he was gone, he did think while his bed was a fantasy it could never compare to the reality of being with his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more domestic fluff for these two, I can't get enough of it just love writing for them. My personal headcanon is that it takes work for them to a just to being a couple, and that Aziraphale is a bit touch shy. A bit longer than the last, can anyone figure out what book Aziraphale is reading? Let me know what you think and check out my tumblr and Youtube channel, both are linked in my profile


End file.
